Just the Two of Us
by ElisaJ
Summary: A collection of short stories featured for Gochi Week 2019.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I'm participating in Gochi Week this year. The first six days of prompts will be posted here. The seventh one will be featured separately as it is rated higher and it's longer than the prompts for the first six days.

Gochi Week 2019

Just the Two of Us

Day One Prompt:

First Meeting

This was a sign. She had to do this. It was time. An advertisement of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament appeared in a page of her teen magazine. Chichi purchased this magazine monthly for years and this was the first time an advertisement of the World Martial Arts Tournament appeared in the magazine.

It was a sign she should enter and meet Goku again after all these years. Last time she saw Goku, she was eleven years old and smitten with a boy with a tail on a magical cloud. He told her he will return and make her his bride. In that time since, Chichi prepared herself to be a wife. She read many books on cooking, sewing, knitting and child rearing. She read magazine articles on being a wife. Working with the maids in her castle, she got firsthand experience on duties of a housewife. For extra incentive, Chichi learned martial arts. Initially, she did it because she knew Goku liked it but the more her father taught her, Chichi grew to like the sport, too. Growing up with a father as strong as hers and her crush on Goku deepening over the years, it reinforced in Chichi she wanted a strong husband.

This advertisement told Chichi she should no longer wait on Goku to return to her. She should go to him. It was exciting but there was a bit of fear in her decision. Over the years with no visit from Goku or even a letter, her father had grown weary in thinking Goku will return to marry her. He tried to encourage Chichi to focus on someone else instead of waiting on someone who may never return.

Chichi refused to believe Goku forgot her. She spent years learning all she could to be a good wife. It was impossible to believe all those years were a waste. It _wasn't_ all for nothing. Goku hadn't return because he was growing up like she. Her father travelled for years, getting stronger and perfecting his skills before settling down. Goku was doing the same thing. Chichi read rumors in the news a child defeated the Red Ribbon Army; a child killed King Piccolo. Chichi knew it had to be Goku. Chichi read Goku came in second place at the 21st and 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. She knew he will return to win and if it were to happen at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, she wanted to be there.

Decision made, Chichi packed a small bag and left home two nights before the tournament began. If her father knew of her decision, Chichi knew he would forbid her. It wasn't due to Chichi's desire to marry Goku. No, Chichi knew her father worried about a potential heartbreak in learning Goku didn't mean to marry her.

Chichi remained positive that wouldn't happen. Once Goku sees her, he'll see the beautiful girl she grew up to be and realize it's time they marry. They'll have the perfect wedding at her father's castle and have a lot of children. Chichi couldn't wait!

Papaya Island wasn't as crowded as she thought it would be. Reading of the past two tournaments, Chichi expected a lot of fighters and tourists to populate the island but as she left the airport, she heard murmurs there were less people with one citing King Piccolo's influence. Chichi knew King Piccolo and his minions killed many martial artists and declared war on all living martial artists but the ones killed returned to life. Even so, it could explain why there were fewer people. Still, Chichi knew Goku will be here. She knew he will not be deterred from competing.

After checking into her hotel, Chichi went to the building of the World Martial Arts Tournament and signed up. When the attendant told her Son Goku hadn't arrived, Chichi decided to wait for him. Chichi imagined approaching Goku after he signed up, have a joyous reunion and spending the rest of the day together catching up and making plans for their wedding.

The arrival of rain put a damper on Chichi's plans. In her haste, Chichi forgot to pack an umbrella and she didn't want to meet her fiancé for the first time in years soaked in rain so she returned to her hotel and decided tomorrow will be day.

The next day, Chichi was bursting with excitement. After all these years, she will see Goku again. As she dressed she wondered how he will look. Will she recognize him? Will he still have that same wild hair? Will he be handsome? Will he remember her?

Chichi shook the negative thought away. Of course Goku will remember her.

The Competition Hall were full of competitors of various species, shapes and sizes. Again, she heard murmurs of how there were fewer competitors this year compared to the last tournament. Chichi saw this as a positive sign for it meant it will be easier for her to find Goku.

Her heart thumped wildly in her chest once she saw those familiar black spikes.

There he is. Son Goku.

He stood with four other males, one of them she recognized as one who told her he loved her. She had no idea Goku became friends with him. Still, Chichi's eyes were only on Goku. He definitely grew up. He was taller than when they last saw each other. Of course she grew, too, and filled out in places that she was certain Goku will appreciate. His hair appeared as wild as ever. He was handsome, too. Oh, the beautiful children they will have together.

Chichi exhaled. No more stalling. The fighting hadn't started yet. It was the perfect time to approach, reconnect and talk before the competitions began. With a racing heart and twisting stomach Chichi approached, tapped Goku's shoulder and waited.

He turned to her. Oh, he was even more attractive up close! Chichi's heartbeat tripled as Goku and all his friends stared at her. Someone should say something. It should be him but instead Chichi broke the ice. "Son Goku."

Now was the time for Goku to say her name. It was time for Goku to acknowledge her with a smile, her name and maybe even sweep her in his arms overjoyed to see her again. Instead, Goku put a finger on his chin, stared at her curiously and say, "Who are you?"

Who are you? _Who are you?_ Years of reading cookbooks, learning recipes, creating some of her own; hours spent on learning to knit, to sew; days and nights training her body in martial arts; the milk runs, the bees, the dinosaur chasing and all she gets from Goku is 'Who are you?'

Her father was right. Goku _did_ forget her. He never thought of her and their future life together while she spent the last six years focused on them and their future together.

_It was for nothing. Everything has been for nothing. I wasted six years of my life on him. _

Chichi's shock, her humiliation soon turned to anger. How dare he? How dare he forget her? How dare he makes a promise to marry her and not mean it? He made a fool out of her! She's the daughter of Gyumao, the Ox King of Fire Mountain. People used to tremble in fear of her father and _he _forgets _her_? He will pay for this humiliation. He will pay for insulting the daughter of the great Ox King. Chichi felt her infamous temper rising. She was like lava bursting from a violent volcano as she screamed at him.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Honestly, Chichi didn't know if she was talking to Goku or herself.

Snarling, Chichi turned her back on Goku. He will not get away with this. He dishonored her. To amend that, she will dishonor him. To do that, she will beat him in battle. She will defeat everyone in the preliminary rounds and when she and Goku are on stage in front of the spectators, in front of his friends, she _will _defeat him. It's the perfect revenge for what Goku did to her.

Afterwards, she'll leave. She didn't care what round their match is in. She only knew she's leaving afterwards. Even if she disqualifies herself in future matches, she'll leave and cry her heart out at the disappointment; at how foolish she was; at how she should've listened to her father over her own stubbornness. She won't leave this tournament with Goku but she will leave it with her pride recovered and dignity intact.

Goku stared at the retreating form of the girl in blue confused. Seconds ago, he chatted with his friends when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see a young woman smiling and addressing him.

Goku stared at the woman, wondering who she is. Over the three years on Kami's Temple, Goku noticed changes in his body. Sometimes it would do and make him feel things he didn't understand like now. This girl's face was intriguing. Something inside him tried to tell Goku what but he couldn't decipher what it was. All he knew is he liked her face. The way she said his name was unique. It was nice hearing his name on her lips. Why was that and who was she?

"Who are you?"

It was the most logical thing to say. Goku thought so until the young woman screamed at him, calling him an idiot. She spoke so loud, so forcefully, Goku fell on his butt in shock.

His heart raced as he kept staring at her. "What's with her?" In the past, Goku didn't care if he angered anyone or confused them due to his lack of awareness but this time was different. He rose with his eyes still on her as she disappeared among the clumps of fighters. It wasn't only _his_ eyes; _all_ eyes were on this mysterious woman.

"Goku…." Yamcha whispered in awe, "who _was _that?"

"She's really hot!" Krillin was mesmerized.

He wished he knew. "I have no idea, I swear." It bothered him he didn't know her. He _wanted_ to know her. "I never met her before." Of this Goku was certain. No way could he forget a girl like her.

Goku started to go after her and ask who she is and why she is mad at him but Krillin interrupted. He grabbed his shirt and screamed at him how he didn't believe Goku never met the mysterious girl and questioned if he really spent the last three years training on Kami's Temple.

Any thoughts of leaving his friends to find the girl halted at the announcement the qualifying matches were beginning. Goku put thoughts of finding the girl in the back of his mind and focused on his matches. He noticed through all his matches, _she _was in the audience watching him. It excited Goku and he didn't understand why. Bulma and Lunch watched him fight plenty of times. He was happy they were watching him but the feeling was equal to knowing Master Roshi, Puar and Oolong were watching. This girl was different. He needed to know why. Since she was competing, Goku only thought it fair to see how strong she is in case they fought against each other.

She's good Goku thought as the mysterious girl defeated her opponents as quickly as his friends with one or two strikes. It was during her final match Goku got the feeling he met her somewhere. He couldn't place where but years ago, they met. He rack his brain trying to remember when. It was on the tip of his tongue.

Goku expected to learn her name when the eight finalists were announced but the mysterious girl was a step ahead of him preferring to go by Anonymous. Excitement zipped through Goku not only through this deliberate gesture but also with the knowledge they will face off against each other. There was something about her name. If he knew it, he will know who she is and she knew that. This mystery was turning into a playful game that stoke Goku's excitement.

Goku could barely contain his excitement when they stepped onto the arena. She was strong but no match for him and yet he was excited to fight her. Her anger at him was intriguing, too. When their fight began, she came off with a strong offensive. She threw kicks and punches that would've had someone much weaker than him writhing in pain. He could easily defeat her but blocking her strikes, dodging her leg sweeps and being chased around the ring and in the air was fun. He liked it! Goku tried talking to her, asking questions in hopes of getting her name or learning where they met but her answers only created more questions. There was one that halted their fighting.

"You promised to make me your bride!" the girl screamed.

Bride? What was that? When Goku didn't understand something, he turned to his friends for help. His question left the girl, Yamcha and Krillin falling over in shock. Krillin was pissed at him.

"You idiot! Making a girl your bride means you're going to live together! When did you make a promise to such a cute girl! This isn't fair! You get everything!"

"Goku!" Yamcha called to him. "Did you understand when you made this promise, you were going to live with this girl for the rest of your life?"

Truthfully, no. He thought bride meant food but it was obviously a lot more serious than that. He had no idea he promised this girl he will live with her for the rest of his life. Goku thought after the fight they could be friends but he promised to live with her. If he made that promise, this girl _had_ to be really special. He needed to learn her name.

The young woman told him she will tell him her name if he defeated her. There were so many ways but Goku wanted to tread lightly with her. He didn't want to hurt her. He liked their spar. She was the first fight he had in three years that was for fun. He spent three years on Kami's Temple preparing for his fight with King Piccolo's son. While he looked forward to that match, he also longed for a fight for fun and didn't have the Earth's future at stake.

Goku created wind with his punch. It was meant to be a light breeze but the force was so strong he knocked the girl out of the ring hard. Goku mentally chastised himself for going too far in knocking the girl out but was pleased to see the girl wasn't upset with him. Actually, she was _impressed_ with him.

"Well, I'm impressed," she climbed back in the ring. "I didn't think _you'd_ get this strong. You_ are_ the man I chose for my husband."

As promised, she told him her name: Chichi.

Chichi! Daughter of Gyumao, the Ox King! _That_ Chichi!

It all came back to Goku. The girl that pulled his tail; the only girl besides Sweet Lunch to ride Nimbus. Goku was stunned. He couldn't believe it. She didn't look like the girl he remembered from seven years ago. She wore a helmet and a lot less clothes. If she confronted him in that same outfit, he would've recognized her.

Now he knew her name, Goku thought of the promise he made. He did tell Chichi he will make her his bride. Chichi seem so excited and happy about it. He knew she was a good person since she could fly Nimbus so he agreed. But he thought he was being offered food. He did bring Master Roshi to put out the fire surrounding her home. Food was a perfect way to say thanks. Since he didn't know what he promised, he _could_ back out of it but he made a promise and will honor it.

"Okay. We better get married."

"Yay!" Chichi squealed.

Chichi locked a tight grip around his arm as they stepped away from the arena. He could easily break her hold but doing that would get her angry with him and he didn't want that. He did enough angering her. After all, he left her waiting for him for years. He didn't mind her holding him. If only they weren't around his friends or this crowd. These sudden feelings stirring in him were different and he didn't have a handle on them yet.

"We have so much to talk about," Chichi gushed. "So much planning for our wedding."

"Can we talk about that later?" Goku requested. "I really wanna see Krillin's fight with Junior."

Chichi looked over at the short man she saw with Goku earlier and the tall green one with a turban. "Okay," Chichi released her hold on Goku. "Let's talk immediately after the fight." She kissed his cheek again. "I'll be right here waiting when it's over."

Goku felt his cheek warm by that kiss. Stepping outside, Goku noticed Tien staring at Piccolo. Krillin was too nervous over his impending fight to notice Goku's flushed face. Yamcha noticed and grinned slyly at Goku.

"Welcome to the club, Goku!"

Goku grunted at Yamcha's sudden slap on his back. "What?"

"You got a girl now like me but you're taking a bigger step. Marriage." He laughed. "One day Bulma and I will cross that mark, but not now. We got time."

Goku shrugged. He still didn't see why it was a big deal he and Chichi will live together. He lived with Master Roshi, Krillin and Lunch for eight months. He lived with many different families on his travels and spent three years with Mr. Popo and Kami. Why was living with Chichi so special?

The fight between Krillin and Piccolo was a welcome distraction to Goku's thoughts. When it was over, Krillin and Piccolo's fight damaged the arena which delayed the next match for fifteen minutes. Pleased with the delay, Chichi didn't waste a moment grabbing Goku's hand and leading him away from his friends.

Goku didn't mind. He gave Chichi his word they will talk after the fight and he preferred to talk away from the watchful eyes of his friends. They found a quiet spot in a grassy area in front of one of the empty tournament buildings.

Goku recognized this spot. Three years ago, it was a cafeteria to feed the fighters. The announcer told Goku it was created with him in mind since he wanted to eat. He was the first fighter to request food before a match. This morning when he and Krillin arrived to eat, he was surprised to discover it was closed and all fighters had to eat off the tournament grounds.

"I wish we could eat here," Goku lamented. "It was open during the last tournament. Now it's closed."

"Maybe it's a money thing," Chichi explained. "On the flight here, I read some sponsors dropped from the World Martial Arts Tournament. Maybe they didn't have enough money to provide food for everyone."

Goku mulled over Chichi's words. "I don't understand why."

Chichi shrugged. "Something was said about it being too dangerous or a bad investment." Chichi maneuvered so she sat in front of Goku. She didn't want to waste their time talking about the tournament. She wanted to focus on them. "After the tournament we'll fly to my father's castle and you'll have a grand feast."

Goku's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Chichi nodded. "Yes. They'll be plenty of food for you to eat. When we marry, I'll cook yummy meals for you every day." She linked his hands in hers and immediately noticed Goku wasn't flinching or trying to pull away. After their fight, she wrapped her arms around Goku. He yelled at her to stop, saying she made it hard for him to walk. He even tried to break her grip on him. Now, he let her hold his hand.

_He actually liked it. Maybe…maybe he's shy or he's not used to being touched._

"You grew up to be very handsome." Chichi touched his face. Again, Goku didn't flinch. It gave her the courage to continue. Her hand moved into his hair. Her fingers thread through the dark locks of his hair gently. "I remember your hair."

"You changed a lot," Goku was blunt. He looked Chichi over while her fingers played in his hair. It was a strange but nice feeling. "I grew taller than you," he grinned recalling Chichi as a child was taller than him. His eyes dropped to her breasts. "If you wore the same clothes you wore last time we saw each other, I would've recognized you but I see why you didn't wear your other clothes. You grew out of them." He pointed to her breasts. "Right here. You grew a lot!"

"Oh, Goku!" Chichi pulled away blushing.

This feeling. Nostalgia seeped in Goku as he viewed the rising blush on Chichi's cheeks. Her smile; her pink face; the way she buried her face in her hands made Goku smile. He remembered this. He remembered talking to Chichi when she asked if he will return to make her his bride. She did the same thing then. He liked it. He didn't understand why but he liked it.

"I remember you doing this." His stared at her. "I would say something, you would put your hands on your face and it changed colors." Chichi's hands slowly fell from her face as Goku spoke to her. Compelled for unknown reasons, Goku's left hand cupped Chichi's face. His thumb brushed over a flushed cheek. "At the time I thought you were strange but now…. I like it." The way Chichi looked at him left Goku's heart suddenly jumped in his chest.

"Sorry," Goku apologized, dropping his hand. He couldn't touch girls. Remembering how Bulma smacked him for patting people and watching numerous women slap Master Roshi, Goku knew it wasn't right to touch girls.

"It's all right," Chichi assured him. "You can touch me. I won't stop you." She took his hand and placed it on her face. "We're a couple, Goku. You can touch me." She placed a hand on his face. "I can touch you and when we marry, we can _really_ touch each other."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Goku!" It was Krillin. "Are you over here?" Krillin paused once he found the couple. They were sitting close together with their hands touching each other's face. Krillin shook his head. Yamcha told him Chichi was daughter of the Ox King. Even he, who lived so far from Fire Mountain, heard of Gyumao. Being his daughter made Chichi royalty. _He gets a hot princess for a wife without even trying._ "Yamcha's match will start soon."

Goku jumped to his feet but his hand remained link to Chichi's. "Ain't you comin', Chichi?"

Chichi pulled herself to her feet. "No, but I'll be there to watch you fight. I promise." She kissed his cheek. "Go watch your friend."

"Yo!" Krillin waved his hand. "Goku, we gotta go! We can't miss Yamcha's fight. With his opponent, it'll be over in a minute."

He heard Krillin but his mind lingered on the tingle from Chichi's kiss. Goku rubbed the back of his neck, shyly. "I gotta go."

"I know. Go." Chichi's thumb tenderly touched the spot she kissed. "We'll talk more after the fight."

Her touches. They kind of tickle. "Okay." Goku left Chichi and joined Krillin. He looked back at her one more time, matched her smile with one of his own, before turning away and jogging back with Krillin.

So, after the tournament, they will live together, Goku mused. He thought over his fight with Chichi. Even though she lost, there was still fire in her.

_Well, I'm impressed. I didn't think YOU'D get this strong. You ARE the man I chose for my husband. _

Goku grinned. _I defeated her with ease but she didn't think I would get so strong. She really thought she could defeat me. Heh. I like her. It should be fun living together._


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Kind of a strong T rating.

Gochi Week 2019

Just the Two of Us

Day Two Prompt: Role Reversal:

Ox Queen

Goku paced the foyer of his home agitated. It was over but Chichi and Gohan hadn't returned home. Is it possible something happened? It is. Something _always_ happens to them. It was as if his family was cursed. It frustrated Goku he couldn't do anything about it. There was no one else to be Earth's savior other than Chichi. It was a title passed onto her after she killed King Piccolo. Being daughter of Gyumao, the Ox King, Chichi was born with unnatural strength. She was a child prodigy in martial arts. She studied under her father's teacher, Master Roshi, moved on to study under Master Korin and Kami, God of Earth, to become the strongest fighter on Earth.

Goku met Chichi as a child during her adventures. He was an orphan living alone who possessed a dragon ball from his late grandfather. Upon learning her father and Goku's grandfather knew each other, Chichi invited Goku on her adventures. Goku, a talented martial artist in his own right, didn't possess the same strength and skills as Chichi but he was with her through everything. From Master Roshi, the Red Ribbon Army to King Piccolo, Goku was always at her side. Their friendship grew to love. He became Chichi's confidante, her rock, her safe zone to let her guard down and confess her true feelings and fears.

After Chichi won the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, they married and had Gohan. Goku and Chichi thought Chichi's days of fighting were over as she settled down to married life, motherhood and Queen of Fire Mountain Village after Gyumao's sudden passing but it was only a reprieve.

Chichi was forced out of retirement to deal with secrets of her family's past her father took to his grave. Her fighting took her and her family off Earth into space and back to Earth where the actions of her past came back to threaten the world's future.

The battle was over. The world was safe again but Goku wouldn't be relieved until his wife and son were in his arms.

"What's taking them so long?" Goku wondered. "The battle was over at least two hours ago."

This was the first time Goku wasn't on the battlefield with Chichi. After much discussion and a few heated arguments over the situation, it was decided that Goku stay home. Goku didn't want to but he knew it was best for he would've intervened and mostly like jeopardized the life of everyone on the planet with his emotions.

"I should've went anyway," Goku told himself. "Earth is safe but something must've happened to still keep them away. If something happened and I wasn't there….."

The castle doors opened, leaving Goku frozen in his spot. Chichi and Gohan entered. Their clothes were ripped in several areas. They were dirty. They were tired but they were alive.

Goku dropped to his knees and opened his arms. "Gohan!"

Gohan took two paces before leaping in his father's arms. "Dad!"

Goku held his son tight. When they said goodbye this morning, he wasn't sure he will see his son again. "I'm so glad you're safe." He pulled back to examine his son. He didn't have any cuts or bruises on him. Dende's influenced no doubt. He knew Chichi made sure Gohan was completely healed before they returned home. "How are you? Do you need anything?"

"Just some food and a long nap."

Standing, Goku laughed and ruffled his son's head. "The staff has dinner ready."

"Great!" Gohan ran in the direction of the kitchen when Chichi called out to him.

"Take a bath first, Gohan," Chichi told her son. "You're filthy after that fight."

"Okay, Mom."

To anyone watching, Gohan was an ordinary nine year old child, obeying his parents to clean up before dinner. To Goku and Chichi, he was much more. When their son turned away from the kitchen and disappeared upstairs, Goku turned to Chichi. "He really did it?"

"Yes." Chichi's face beamed with pride. "It was incredible to see. I've never been so proud of him. To think our shy child could become so strong in five years and save the world." Chichi wiped prideful tears from her eyes. "It was beautiful."

Goku didn't share in Chichi's enthusiasm. They will fight about this but now wasn't the time. "How are you?"

"Exhausted."

Goku's eyes swept over Chichi. Her armor was torn in several places. Dirt was in her hair, on her face and body. Still, she never looked more beautiful to him. He knew Dende healed her, too. He hated seeing her beaten and bloodied. From King Piccolo, Piccolo, the Saiyans and Freeza, Goku seen Chichi more battered than he care to recall. He pulled Chichi into his arms. "I was so scared for you. That goodbye this morning felt final."

Chichi wrapped her arms around Goku. She rest her head against his shoulder. "I know. I thought it was final, too. But," she buried her face in his neck. "We are alive. We have a second chance at everything."

Indeed they did. Hopefully, Goku thought, this was an end to the fighting. "Come on," he picked up Chichi. "You need a shower, too."

Chichi leaned on Goku as he carried her upstairs to their private bathroom. He set Chichi on her feet and turned on the shower. Goku undressed Chichi, removed his clothes and followed Chichi in the shower.

Chichi stood under the hot water. She leaned into Goku as she felt spurts of shampoo drop on her hair before Goku massaged her hair and scalp with his skillful fingers. After a fight, Goku always pampered her this way. He told her she deserved it. Chichi always had to be strong in front of her friends. They needed to see her in control about a new threat to Earth. She could get angry but she couldn't panic. She couldn't worry, show doubt or fear for her friends would lose faith and not fight at their strongest.

"I hate myself for not being strong enough to defeat Cell," Chichi confessed. "I was terrified sending Gohan to fight him."

Goku dropped a kiss on her shoulder. "I know."

With Goku, Chichi could relax. She could let her guard down. He knew the burden she carried as savior of Earth. So, when Chichi was home, when she didn't have to train in preparation for a fight, Goku took care of her. Even though she's Queen of Fire Mountain Village, Goku handled the day to day duties of the village while Chichi relaxed and played with Gohan while he made sure Gohan got his studies done.

However, there were times like now Goku voiced his displeasure how Chichi handled the fighting.

Goku gently scrubbed the dirt of today's battle off Chichi with a soapy, wet sponge. "I _am_ upset with you. You know that."

"I know." This fight was expected. She knew the moment she let Gohan walk off to face Cell, she will hear it from Goku again if she returned home. She heard it from him days leading up to the battle.

"Gohan shouldn't have fought Cell. He's nine years old."

"I had no choice, Goku." It killed her she had her only child fight the monster Cell but there was no other choice. "You and Gohan are the only ones who know my heart isn't the same after the virus almost killed me. I can't fight the way I used to anymore. Gohan was this planet's only hope, Goku. That's why I took him to the Room of Spirit and Time and prepared him. Gohan had a whole year to ascend me and prepare for Cell. Believe me. I made sure he was ready."

Goku knew Chichi wouldn't send Gohan to fight unless she absolutely had to. He hated Gohan was the only option. None of Chichi's friends were strong enough to fight Cell. He hated _he _wasn't strong enough. It was always Chichi saving them time and time again. "I know." Finished with her body, Goku maneuvered the shower head to rinse the conditioner from Chichi's hair and soap from her body. "I wish it wasn't this way. I wish it was someone else besides our family putting their lives on the line."

"We all have burdens to carry, Goku. This is ours."

Chichi was right. Sometimes naive, Chichi carried a lot of wisdom. "With Cell gone, Gohan will only be burdened by studying. I mean it, Chichi. This is it. I won't allow Gohan in anymore fights. I worry he's hurting his future whenever he gets punched in the head by some crazed fighter wanting to kill everyone."

Chichi chuckled. Goku always worried Gohan will get brain damage with all the fights. It hasn't happened to _her_ yet. Chichi knew it wouldn't happen to their son. "It's over now. Cell is gone and we can finally move on with our lives." Goku turned off the water. Chichi stepped out with Goku following after her. Goku reached for a towel but Chichi stopped him. She held him close and raise her Ki, warming her body with his and drying them off.

Dry, Goku picked up Chichi and carried her into their bedroom. "You're spoiling me."

"You're my Queen and the mother of Earth's savior." He placed her on the bed. "You deserve to be spoiled."

Chichi grabbed Goku's hand. She pulled him to lie down with her. "_We _deserve to be spoiled. With Cell gone, there are no more fights. We can finally add on to our family." She chuckled. "We've had to delay our plans for almost five years now."

True. When Gohan started preschool, Chichi thought it was time she and Goku expand the family. Plans were halted by her Uncle Raditz sudden arrival. That day turned her family's life upside down. After all these years, normalcy returned to the family. Goku and Chichi were determined to take advantage of it.

"Yes," Goku promised with a tender kiss. "After dinner."

"No." Chichi reached between Goku's legs. "Now."

"But Gohan…."

"Gohan will fall asleep as soon as he eats dinner. We'll have breakfast with him tomorrow. Right now," Chichi massaged the muscle between Goku's legs, "I'm hungry for something else." There was no foreseeable threat and with Chichi hanging up her fighting for good, it was time to truly settle down. "Maybe we can have another boy." She mused. "Maybe he can look like you."

"Or a girl to look like you." He moaned as Chichi stroke him. "You and your Saiyan instincts."

"When a Saiyan's desire is awakened, it's not easily squelched. Now," Chichi commanded, "come serve your Queen."

Goku smirked amused. "You act like you've seen the full moon. I know what it does to you."

"A full moon won't happen until next week and we'll take full advantage of it. But," she gently squeezed him, "you know what fighting does to me. I didn't finish that fight against Cell." Her eyes were full of need. "I need to be sated."

Their lips met again in sweet kisses slowly growing with intensity. Chichi felt her back touching the bed as Goku rolled on top of her. "Let me take care of you," Goku whispered. He grabbed a lock of her hair. "You wanna go higher?"

"You wanna?" Goku's suggestion aroused Chichi. "You said you hate it."

"I hate it when you use it to fight. In the bedroom," his lowered voice caused Chichi's insides to quiver, "that's different."

Chichi raised her Ki. Her long, dark locks turned blonde and her eyes turned teal. The muscles on her body became more defined and her breasts jumped a size. "Much better," Goku purred.

Chichi's eyes closed as Goku's lips smothered her neck in kisses and nips as he knew Chichi loved to be bitten. His hands massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples while his lips moved lower. Chichi felt absolutely spoiled and pampered. Her husband knew how to take care of her. Though stronger than him, he knew how to weaken her; knew how to make her long for him. He had her body and heart.

Ever since that first meeting when he pulled her tail, Chichi knew Goku was special.

"Ah!" Chichi gasped as Goku's sneaky hand slipped behind her back to caress her tail stub while he buried his face between her legs. Very special indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: A stronger T rating for this one.

Gochi Week 2019

Just the Two of Us

Day Three Prompt: Traditional Garment and Festival

New Year

"How does it fit?"

Goku stared at himself in the mirror. He wore a kimono of a navy haori and a white and lighter blue hakama. "It's fine. It's loose so I like that." He wiggled a foot showing his white tabi socks and navy zori sandals. "But these shoes are a little uncomfortable. What if I need to fight? I can't in these."

Chichi sat at her vanity desk adding the last touches of her makeup. She wore a beautiful printed red and gold kimono with a gold obi, white tabi socks and red zori sandals. "The only fighting you might do tonight is over the last piece of meat at the table. Some of Dad's friends come ravenous for a good meal every New Year's Eve." She grinned. "It can be fierce and competitive over who eats the most."

"Oh?" Goku grinned while patting his stomach. "I got them beat."

"Oh, Goku," Chichi drawled amused. "Must everything be a competition?"

"If I can win," Goku rubbed his stomach, "sure!"

"Goku, we're going to a party." Completed with her hair and makeup, Chichi looked herself over. "Behave and remember your manners."

It was a New Year's Eve party Gyumao hosted and Goku didn't understand the celebration of it. When it was only him and Grandpa, the two never celebrated the New Year. They always went to bed early. Master Roshi, Lunch and Krillin celebrated the New Year but Goku went to bed early since he wanted enough rest before he got up for training the next day. Goku never kept up with the year by calendar like everyone else until it was necessary such as the date of the World Martial Arts Tournament. The changing seasons were his only acknowledgement a year had passed.

This year was different. Since his marriage, Chichi showed Goku the importance of a calendar and understanding dates like holidays and significant ones like birthdays. Goku had been on Earth for over eighteen years but this was the first time he really took part in celebrations. It was another new thing he was learning in this marriage experience with Chichi.

Approving of her appearance, Chichi went to Goku who stood in front of a floor length mirror. Her pregnancy was obvious with the swelling of her stomach. As Chichi adjusted Goku's kimono, making sure it was neat and worn correctly, Goku noticed her. Chichi's hair was swept back with tendrils of hair falling at the sides. Her face was colored in that makeup stuff she sometimes wore. She smelled good, too. It was strange. Chichi always had a nice scent but with this pregnancy, it changed. The word he came up with to describe Chichi's scent was tantalizing. Sometimes when he got a whiff of this scent he wanted Chichi intimately. Sometimes Chichi gave in and other times she didn't. He knew Chichi would say no now so close to the party but maybe afterwards he can convince her to indulge in intimacy.

A formal dinner was held in the dining hall. Guests were friends of Gyumao but Chichi thought she and Goku should make an appearance. Chichi spent most of the dinner eating soba among the many dishes her hungry stomach required and talking to the guests who wished her a happy pregnancy and birth. Goku ate plate after bloated plate of food and gave one word answers when addressed.

Gyumao's friends were ravenous as Chichi warned Goku but their hungry stomachs couldn't compete with his or Chichi's growing appetite.

After they finished their meals, Chichi and Goku left Gyumao and his guests for the more relaxed party that was held outside in the gardens of Gyumao castle and along the main street near the castle where most of the villagers partied.

The couple walked among the people of her father's kingdom under a sea of lit colorful lanterns, candles and lights. While some male villagers wore dressy but relaxed clothes and some women wore short and mid length party dresses, others dressed like Gyumao, Chichi and Goku in kimonos. There were children up late this night with their parents and older siblings. They waved sparklers as they took part in the festivities.

Goku and Chichi ventured onto the main street where many booths were lined up for the night's celebrations. After purchasing paper lanterns they will light together, they toured other booths of patrons and purchased sparklers, plush toys for the baby, charms and snacks like fried dough twists, meats on sticks and popped rice.

"Have you felt him yet?" an old woman asked Chichi.

Chichi had a hand on her growing stomach. "Not yet but it'll be soon. I read I should feel my son in my fourth month."

Another older lady shook her head. "It's your first child. Your body is still adjusting to the changes. You may not feel him move until your sixth month."

"I say it'll be soon," the first one said.

The other older lady shook her head. "I think it'll be in the sixth month."

While the women bicker over when Chichi will feel her child move, Chichi grabbed Goku's hand and pulled him away from the women.

"They're strange," Goku commented.

"No. Just gossipy." While one hand held Goku's, the other was on her stomach. "But I wish I can feel our son move. I can't wait to feel him. It'll make me feel I'm finally pregnant."

Goku looked at her with a mouthful of meat. He gripped her hand signaling her to stop. Goku placed a hand on Chichi's stomach. The child's Ki was low but steady. "He's fine. He's probably asleep."

Chichi grinned at him. Goku claimed he could feel their child by searching his Ki. He did this sometimes during her pregnancy. Sometimes she woke up to feel Goku's hand on her stomach. "How do you know he's sleeping?"

"We're usually sleeping at this time but," Goku grinned, "the fireworks will wake him later."

"Maybe." They resumed their walk down the street. Kids were lighting off firecrackers; street performers drew different audiences to them with their forms of entertainment. Goku waved his sparkler excitedly. The joy on his face was amusing and touching. "It'll be better next year. We'll have our child to celebrate with." She chuckled. "He'll probably be sleeping then, too."

Goku's happy face dropped when the light from his sparkler died. "Awww," he whined. "Goku left Chichi's side to run to a booth across from them and purchased another set of sparklers. He returned to Chichi joyous. "Look, Chichi! More sparklers!"

His happiness at the simple things were amusing. "Have you been to festivals?"

"No. I spent my time training." Goku's waved his sparklers in a round motion creating a circle of light streaks in front of him. "These are fun!" He handed one to Chichi when she approached him. "You do one."

Chichi took a sparkler and wrote her name.

Goku's eyes grew in excitement. He didn't think of using his sparkler that way. "I wanna do that!" Goku used his sparkler and wrote his name. "Son Goku."

"Would you like a picture?"

Goku and Chichi turned to the merchant owner who sold them the sparklers. He held up his camera. "No charge for you and the princess."

"Thank you, Mr. Dule."

With new sparklers, Goku wrote his name and faced Mr. Dule with a big smile. Chichi wrote her name quickly. For an added touch, Chichi drew a heart between their names. She faced Mr. Dule as he took a photo capturing the moment of the happy couple.

A perfec photo printed from the advanced Capsule Corp camera. Mr. Dule handed it to Chichi. "Perfect." Chichi was pleased with the photo. She looked at Goku. He saw the picture, too, and a sudden blush formed on his cheeks at the added touch Chichi added to their names. Chichi kissed Goku's cheek suddenly and his blush deepened.

Near eleven that night, Goku and Chichi returned to the grounds of Gyumao's castle. They found a secluded but lit spot where they could be alone to release their lanterns. Chichi sat on the grass with her lantern in hand. "It's tradition to write words on the lantern. If you wish it, it might come true." Chichi explained to Goku as she wrote on her lantern. "I'm writing, 'Healthy and happy baby.'" She held her pen to him. "You should write something and make a wish, too."

Goku took the pen from Chichi. He chewed his lower as he tried to think of something. Chichi had a good one with 'Healthy and happy baby.' He didn't have anything to add. "Does the wish come true?"

"Last year I wrote, 'To See Goku Again' on mine. It came true. Of course," she added, "I wrote that every year."

Goku chuckled. He had an idea now. It couldn't hurt. Chichi didn't see what Goku wrote as she lit her lantern. From her view she saw a sea of lights along the main street as other villagers lit their lanterns. It was all set to release at the same time. Goku put his pen down and followed Chichi's instructions as she told him how to light his lantern.

"It's time, Goku," Chichi gestured Goku to the sky lanterns suddenly floating in the sky from the main street and her father's castle. Goku and Chichi released their sky lanterns. They were in awe as the brightly colored lanterns floated from them and joined the other lanterns like a magnet.

"How did our lanterns joined the others like that?" Goku asked. "I don't feel any strong winds."

"These are Capsule Corp sky lanterns," Chichi explained. "There's a mini magnet that draw the lanterns to fly off in close proximity to each other. All will float in the sky until the fuel runs out. Then they'll slowly descend to the ground again in a preplanned spot. It makes it easier for the cleanup crew to find them tomorrow."

Chichi slid over so she could rest her back against Goku's chest as they watched the flying lanterns. "It's pretty," Goku remarked as he observed the soft glowing lanterns. It lit up the sky. With Chichi so close to him again, her scent filled his nostrils. _Chichi smells so good. I wanna taste her. _"What about the fireworks?" Goku asked. He tried to keep his mind focused on the night's activities. He really did want to see the fireworks show but Chichi's scent….

Chichi felt Goku's hand on her obi. She thought he was settling his arms around her. "That comes sometime after the fire burns out in the lanterns and they return to the ground. They've done this for years, Goku. They always time this perfectly so they can set off fireworks at midnight."

"How much longer?"

"The fireworks?" Chichi thought for a moment. "Should be forty minutes from now."

Goku's hand tugged Chichi's obi. He couldn't wait that long. He was gonna do this now. "That should give us enough time."

"Time?" Chichi questioned. "Time for what?"

As Chichi said, the fireworks began promptly at midnight. The peaceful skies of Gyumao's kingdom lit up in a beautiful display of popping, sparkling colors of various reds, yellows, oranges, purples and pinks. Couples held in each other as they gaze the sky in awe; some took the moment to share a first kiss of the New Year. Young children were either held by their parents or sat on their shoulders oohing at the light show. Gyumao stood on his balcony with friends with a glass of champagne to celebrate the New Year.

Chichi's nails dug in Goku's back. "Ahhh," she breathed heavily as Goku moved in and out of her. "Mmmm." Though her kimono was opened and her body exposed to the cool night air, Chichi could only feel the heat created by her and Goku. Goku was more exposed than her as he was completely naked but with Goku's body always having a higher temperature, the cool air didn't affect him. "Uhhhh….. ahhh…. Goku….." she panted. Above her, Chichi could see the fireworks in the sky. She tried to direct Goku to pause in their intimacy to the light show above them but Goku's body slapped against hers in a frantic rhythm that only pants and low moans came out of her mouth as she neared her release.

Chichi felt her body squeezed around Goku's member. Her pleasured cries and Goku roar were silenced by the booms of the fireworks. Empty of his release, Goku slipped out but remained on Chichi. His head rest against her breasts as they viewed the rest of the fireworks show. Chichi pulled Goku's discarded haori and draped it over him. The heat of intimacy was over and she knew even with Goku's hot body he will complain of the night air.

Chichi thread her fingers through her husband's dark hair. "Happy New Year, Goku." A light shade of pink covered her face. "What a way to start the year."

"Yeah," Goku said dreamily. "You're right, Chichi. Wishes on the lantern do come true."

"Hmm?"

Goku propped his chin on Chichi's breasts. He grinned at her. "On my lantern. I wished we be intimate tonight and we were."

Chichi stared at Goku with a parted mouth. Her hand touched her forehead as she dropped her head back laughing. "Oh, Goku. You should've wished for something important like our baby's health. Not—" Chichi gasped and Goku's body grew still. Their eyes met each other in wonder.

Goku pulled off Chichi to sit up to stare while Chichi's hands went to her stomach. She looked at her stomach then Goku in wonder. "Did you…..feel that?"

Goku placed a hand over Chichi's. Yes. He could feel it. A soft flutter moving inside Chichi. "It's our baby."

Chichi nodded. Joyful tears were in her eyes. "He's moving."

Goku stared at Chichi's stomach amazed. "How about that." His hand moved over Chichi's round stomach. "Ki is strong, too. He's awake. The fireworks woke up him."

"Or….." Chichi's face turned a dark shade of red as she had a theory what could've awakened their child. "Goku? Promise me we'll never tell our son the day I felt him move in me."

Goku cocked his head puzzled. He thought it would be a fun story to tell their son. However, as Goku noticed his and Chichi's state of undressed, he understood why. He grinned at her. It'll be their secret. "Promise."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Really, really strong T rating towards the end.

Gochi Week 2019

Just the Two of Us

Day Four Prompt: Soulmates

Soulmates

Goku knew this day would happen. He didn't know _when_ but he knew it would happen. He only had to wait. He didn't know it would be seven years but it was here and he only had one day. It will have to count. When he thought of seeing Gohan and Chichi again, in his mind, he expected them to look the same. He knew he shouldn't think that. After seven years, Gohan will have grown and he certainly did! Gohan had an inch or two over him in height. Chichi looked as pretty as he always saw her.

Then there was Goten.

He never thought when he died, when he left his family, Chichi was pregnant. He wasn't sure he would've made the same decision to not return if he'd known about Goten. He had doubts about his decision. Seeing Gohan so tall made Goku realize how much he missed. He didn't see his oldest son grow up. With Goten, he missed everything. All the firsts: steps, words, laughs and cries; he missed it all.

Chichi had to burden all that alone. He knew how difficult it was for Chichi when she was in labor with Gohan. Did she go through the same thing with Goten? How difficult was it for her to care for Goten when he was a baby? Sure, Chichi had Gohan but Goku remembered how difficult it was during those first months with Gohan and adjusting their schedule. Maybe things were different. Chichi knew more now than then, and having raised Gohan, Chichi knew how to deal with a second baby that's half Saiyan.

"We have twenty minutes before we have to join the other competitors," Gohan said. "Goten and I will wait with the others while you and Dad have a moment to talk."

Talk? Goku panicked. There was so much to say. Would twenty minutes be enough? What would Chichi say? He ran away from her when he couldn't promise Gohan wouldn't fight Cell. She could be angry that's the last memory he left with for seven years. She could be angry with him for not contacting her after he died. He said goodbye to everyone on Kami's Temple. Everyone except his wife. He left it to Gohan to break the news to Chichi. It had to be him. After the whole Raditz ordeal, Goku didn't trust his friends to tell Chichi anything. Perhaps he should've tried harder giving Chichi a proper goodbye.

"Daddy," Goten called to Goku. "Aren't you gonna put me down?"

What if Chichi was angry with him leaving her pregnant? Goten looked like him. Was Chichi tortured by his twin staring at her, day after day, year after year? Did that torture turn to anger and resentment?

"Daddy," Goten waved his hand in front of Goku's face. "Did you hear me?"

Since meeting Goten, Goku held Goten in his arms. He never let him go even while Gohan led the family to a private spot to talk.

"Sorry….. Goten." He lowered Goten to his feet. He had to get used to that name. The irony. Seven years and he's learning the name of his second child. Goten ran to his brother and walked off with him leaving Goku and Chichi alone. Goku stared at his departing sons until they turned a corner and were no longer in view. One day. Twenty-four hours. Will he have enough time?

_I don't wanna go back._

"It's nice to see you, Goku," Chichi said after a long silence. Goku turned to face Chichi. She held her hands crossed over the other in front of her. She kept a respectful distance from him. Goku noticed as his family came to this spot, Gohan walked closed to him but Chichi didn't. Was she really angry with him? "You haven't changed. I guess…." she laughed mirthlessly, "that's what happens when you're dead."

"You haven't either." His eyes did a quick sweep over Chichi. "You're still the same."

For several moments, both stared at each other. After seven years, what could they say? He would leave it to Chichi to speak. After leaving and letting her go through pregnancy and raising their second child alone, he wanted her to do the speaking. She probably had a lot to say. He needed to give her that. He owed it to her.

Bravely, Chichi took a step toward him. She touched his face and her eyes immediately watered. "Warm. I wasn't sure how you would feel. Since you're dead, I thought your body would be cold. I'm glad it's not." Her fingers traveled to his hair, gently touching his dark locks. Goku's eyes closed. He recalled Chichi doing this to him during a break at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Back then, they were so young and innocent. They had no idea how their lives will be turned upside in a few years; how he will die twice, how his alien past, the psychological and physical changes he will undergo will rock their relationship to its core. They've changed so much since then.

Especially, Chichi. He put her through so much. Sometimes even _he_ wondered how she stayed with him after all these years. Even now, it was clear Chichi hadn't moved on as friends he made in the afterlife warned him. All these years Chichi remained faithful.

Goku cupped her face. A tear fell from her eye and dropped on his thumb. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "For everything."

Chichi pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Um, how are things in the afterlife? I imagine you've met a lot of people." Her lips were turned up in a smile but her eyes were dull. "I bet you made a lot friends. Tell me about them."

She was holding back and avoiding the elephant in the room. Goku didn't want that. He wanted Chichi to say what was on her mind and how she really feels about his absence. This was her only chance. When he left, it will be for good and Goku knew Chichi will later regret not saying anything.

"I saw your reaction to the news of my death. You collapsed on the floor." Chichi's eyes grew wide at his confession. "I'm sorry for not contacting you when I died. I _wanted_ to but King Kai said I couldn't. It was breaking the rules but he allowed me to talk to Gohan to help him defeat Cell since the universe was at stake."

"And on Kami's Temple?" her voice was emotionless. "There was no fight then."

He could hear the underlying anger in those last words. "I was only allowed because I had to tell everyone I didn't wanna be wished back. I begged King Kai to let me talk to you but he wouldn't. He said, 'If I give in and did this for you now, you'll bother me every time you want to check in on your family.'"

Chichi reacted with silence and a long stare until…. "Well," Chichi wryly agreed, "you would've."

"Yeah," Goku forced a laugh. "I guess King Kai made the right decision on that."

Silence fell between them again. Goku didn't know what to say and Chichi….. "We shouldn't have this conversation," Chichi told him. "You're only here for twenty-four hours. What's done is done. We can't change what happened. We should focus on the time we have left and make happy memories for Goten and Gohan."

_What about happy memories for you, Chichi?_

No. What Chichi wanted wasn't enough for Goku. Goku didn't like this unsettled tension hanging between them. "I won't be happy if I left and you didn't get a chance to say what you've kept inside all these years." Goku reached out to hug Chichi but she stepped away before he could touch her. Her rejection felt like a crippling punch to his stomach. "I screwed up that badly, haven't I? You hate me."

Again there was silence. If his heart could beat, it would be threatening to burst from his chest. "No. It's…. I _do_ wanna touch you." With less than twenty-four hours, Chichi wasn't going to draw this out. "If I let you put your arms around me, I'll remember how it feels. I'm trying my best to not feel too much. If I touch you that way, it'll be even harder on me after you're gone."

"Oh." At least she didn't hate him but her words were painful to hear. Still, if that's what Chichi wanted…..

"Your decision wasn't easy for me to handle," Chichi spoke quietly. "I broke down. It was one thing having to wait a year for you but to know you wouldn't come back…. that crushed my soul. I was in a dark spot for a while. I felt my soul was gone. I didn't let Gohan see how much your death broke me. I cooked and cleaned. I even conjured up a yell every once in a while to make Gohan think I was fine but I was not. I was empty. It was only discovering I was pregnant with Goten that I begin to feel life in my soul again. He pulled me out of my dark place, Goku. When he was born and I held him for the first time, I saw you. I thought you came back to me. I noticed the effect Goten had on Gohan; on everyone. It was as if you came back to all of us."

"So," he mulled over her words, "with Goten…."

"I began to heal. Not completely," she admitted. "I don't think my soul will be completely heal until I join you in the afterlife. You are my soulmate after all."

What Chichi confessed was very heavy to hear but he needed to hear it; Chichi needed to say it. "I'm sorry I put you through a rough time but I'm glad you're better." Above all else, he wanted Chichi happy. "I didn't know about Goten." He wanted her to know that. "If I had known…..

"You still had a son that needed you."

"Not as much anymore," Goku murmured. "I know my decision to stay dead was gonna be hard on you and Gohan, but I thought it was the best thing for you. I thought returning would be selfish. If I'm alive, then you and Gohan would be in danger of another threat. Maybe it will be a year from now. Maybe three or five years but it _will_ happen."

Chichi shook her head, trying to make sense of Goku's words. "Why would you think this?"

"When I was a kid, Bulma once told me bad things seem to follow me wherever I go. I didn't care and I didn't believe her but when I discovered the creation of the Artificial Humans was a grudge against me by Dr. Gero; when I saw his hatred for me brought the world on the brink of destruction by Cell, I finally believed her."

"That's ridiculous!" Chichi was outraged. How could he think that about himself? "You're not a threat to our safety. This trouble that Bulma claimed about you led to a more peaceful world. You defeated the Red Ribbon Army. Not even King Furry's army could stop them but you did. Do you know how many lives have been saved because you stopped the Red Ribbon Army? King Piccolo," Chichi brought up. "You were not the one who freed him from his prison but you saved us. Do you know what a wasteland this planet would've been if you hadn't stopped him? None of us, including our children, would be here if not for you."

Chichi's defense for his childhood battles were valid. He wondered about his adulthood. "My brother came for me. He took Gohan. I died, everyone else died and an entire city was destroyed when I couldn't make it back in time."

It was true the ending of the battle vs Vegeta and Nappa was bittersweet. "People died. That's horrible but it would have been worse if you _ha__dn't_ shown up. No one on this planet would be here if not for you. You also saved the lives of many galaxies because you overthrew Freeza. Your mistake was not finishing him off," Chichi admitted that flaw of Goku's, "but you do have a knack for making friends out of enemies: Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo and even Vegeta. You changed so many lives for the better by being you."

Goku never considered that. All he could think leading to the Cell Games, everything was his fault. If he survived the battle against Cell, he knew it was a matter of time before another threat came. If he died, there will be peace at last for his family and Earth. Now he saw the mistake in his thinking. "You always know what to say, Chichi. Maybe I should've told you about this."

"You're damn right you should've!" Chichi cupped his face. "You listen to me and you listen good. You are not a threat to our safety. Never have been. Never will be." Startling him and herself, Chichi pulled his face to hers and kissed him. In it, she poured all her love for him. When she parted from the kiss, she was breathless. She pressed his forehead against hers. "My poor Goku. You're always sacrificing your feelings, your wants and desires for us. It's not fair. You gave up everything for us. I had my father, Gohan and Goten and you didn't have anyone." Chichi wrapped her arms around his neck. She held him close. "Oh, Goku. I hate you suffered alone."

Chichi's words were soothing to his soul. He didn't realize how much he needed to hear. However, there was something else more important that happened that warmed his soul.

"You kissed me." Goku was amazed. "You're hugging me." His arms wrapped around Chichi's body. He needed this. He needed her. "I didn't think you would touch me like this again."

She didn't think she would either but this talk told her she was wrong on that matter. "You need this." She kissed him. "And I need this, too." She kissed him again. This time, Goku returned the kiss. Chichi's mouth parted under his command and he slipped his tongue inside. It was seven years but he hadn't forgotten this skill they learned together when they were so young and innocent. With a hand on her back, Goku molded Chichi to his body; felt her clothed breasts rubbed against his clothed chest. A hand gripped her backside and pressed her further against him. His ears flamed. Chichi wasn't the only one moaning!

This longing, this craving consumed them both. Chichi could feel her body reacting. She could feel Goku's hardening body rubbed against hers. She could feel the moisture forming between her legs. Instead of squelching these feelings; instead of comparting her emotions, Chichi welcomed them. After seven years, a part of her she kept dormant, came alive. She'll mourn later but she needed this today.

Chichi broke the kiss but her hands remained on his face and in his hair. "I need you." Her breathing was ragged. Her gaze met his. The need in his eyes. She hadn't seen such a look in seven years; not since the night before the Cell Games; the night she knew Goten was conceived. She wanted him now but knew they had to wait. "I can't wait for tonight."

"No," Goku shook his head. "Not tonight. We ain't waitin' for tonight. We're doing this now."

Chichi eyes blinked baffled. "What? We have to get back." The entire twenty minutes weren't over but they needed to return to the others. Goku took her hand and pulled her further down the corridor. "Someone could see us. We don't have time."

"We've been here a while with Gohan and Goten and no one's come this way." He pushed Chichi against the brick wall. "I smell you. It won't take long to get you ready."

Goku pressed his mouth against Chichi's. They kissed as if they were starving and needed each other for substance. As she challenged Goku's mouth for dominance, his hands were fast at work. She felt her purple obi come loose, her yellow cheongsam opened and bra pushed over her breasts in seconds.

"Ah!" Chichi gasped feeling Goku suckled a breast while a hand disappeared in her turquoise pants. "Mmm!" she bit her lower lips so she wouldn't scream so loud. Her cheeks were flushed as she panted at the rapid succession of Goku's hand between her legs. She moved her hand to free Goku's obi. She meant to slip her hand down Goku's pants to return some of the pleasure treatment he was giving her. Instead, Goku grabbed her hand and slapped it against the wall while his mouth bit down on the nipple of her other breast and suckled deeply.

Her breasts heaved, her breath came in heavy pants and her eyes nearly rolled back. This was in a public setting where they could be caught. Instead of being scared, Chichi was thrilled and her body pulsed with hot desire and excitement. Chichi felt her pants slide further down her thighs and her open legs suddenly lift off the ground. Chichi bit Goku's clothed shoulder as she felt Goku enter her.

Goku groaned in Chichi's neck as her tight and warm body wrapped around him. "You're so tight."

Chichi's eyes were shut as she welcomed the intensity of Goku's thrusting. Time was short so he smacked his body against hers rapidly. Her hands gripped his body, her lips bit into his neck to keep her screaming at bay at the quick pounding until she convulsed around him.

She winced feeling Goku bite down on her neck as he pulsed in her. Goku's hold on her relaxed. Chichi felt her legs touched the ground again. Goku's face still buried in her neck but his teeth no longer pierced her skin. Instead, his heavy breathing fanned it.

They held each other for several moments as their bodies relaxed from the quick, intense sex. "We need to head back," Chichi told him. It was the last thing she wanted but she knew the others will come for them reminding her and Goku the competitors had to enter the tournament. Someone could come down the corridor now and see their state of undress. "Come on, Goku." Chichi gently pushed Goku away. "We need to get dressed."

Wordlessly, Goku released her. Chichi adjusted her clothes, pushing her bra down, pulling up her pants and fastening her Cheongsam. She winced feeling the added moisture between her legs. She'll have to excuse herself to the restroom when they get back. Saiyans she thought with a blush. She forgot about that.

Chichi noticed Goku pulled his pants up but stared motionless at the ground. Chichi didn't understand Goku's behavior. She picked up his obi, tucked his shirt in his pants and secured his obi around his waist. Goku remained silent as Chichi finished dressing him.

"Goku," she tugged his hand. "We have to go back."

"I don't wanna go back."

Chichi tried to decipher what he meant. "If you don't want to compete, that's fine." In fact, Chichi hoped for this. She wanted her family to spend as much time together as possible. She didn't want Goku sacrificing a few hours competing. They could use that prize money but she'll find another way to deal with the family's finances. "You, Gohan, Goten and I can go back to our home on Mount Paouz. I have a wonderful meal waiting for us. If you need to fight, you can do it with our sons."

"No." Goku shook his head. "I don't wanna go back to the afterlife. I wanna stay here. I wanna catch up with Gohan. I wanna get to know Goten. I'll even get that job you wanted to me to get if I can stay."

Chichi wished she could grant Goku's wish. She wanted to remove the ache in his heart. She couldn't do either but she could try easing the pain. Chichi brought Goku's head down so his forehead pressed against hers again. "I want that, too. More than anything I want that but we have to deal with the hand life gave us. You have to go back to the afterlife. You'll miss us but you'll be happy with your friends there. We'll miss you but we'll be happy, too. When we join you, nothing will take us from each other. We just have to wait."

It was gonna be a long wait Goku thought dully. He did make friends in the afterlife. He was happy he was still lonely. He wanted to be with his family. "When you cross over, I'll be there to welcome you," Goku promised. "I'll be there to make our souls whole again. I promise."

Chichi embraced him. She needed to hear that. His promise to be there when she crossed over ease the ache in her heart that she'll feel once Goku leaves. "Thank you and I'll bring with me memories of our children, stories of everything that happened."

With a final kiss, Goku and Chichi parted. "We can make some today." They resume their walk down the corridor. It was time to leave their private spot and join the rest of the world again. "I only have one day. We better make the most of it, Chichi."

"We will," Chichi promised. "It'll be the best day ever."


	5. Chapter 5

Gochi Week 2019

Just the Two of Us

Day Five Prompt: Nimbus

Nimbus

"Be good for Grandpa, Goten." Chichi kissed her youngest son's cheek and hugged him. "Daddy and I will be back in two days."

Goten wrapped his arms around his mother. "Have a good time with Daddy, Mommy."

Chichi parted from Goten and hugged Gohan. "Keep an eye on Goten. You know how he loves exploring around Grandpa's castle."

Gohan knew that all too well. He was more curious than he was at that age. "I know, Mom. Have fun with Dad."

Goku stood back watching Chichi say goodbye to their sons. He and Chichi were going away for a weekend. Goku recalled doing this a few times when they only had Gohan. Goku couldn't recall doing this after his return from space except during the days leading to the Cell Games when it was only him and Chichi home. Now that he had return from a second death, they were going away again. After so many years apart, time alone was something they needed. The only companion they had with them on this trip was Nimbus.

Goku patted his faithful friend. It was good to see Nimbus again after all these years. They've been through many things together. Almost every life changing event occurred with Nimbus nearby. In fact, he was on Nimbus when he met Chichi.

_Find Gyumao's daughter. Find Gyumao's daughter._

_Goku looked around in search of the girl in the picture Gyumao showed him. He had to pick her up and take her to Master Roshi's house and get something called a Bansho Fan. _

'_Is that her?' Goku wondered spotting a girl on a path staring at a car speeding down a road. "Hey! Is your name Chichi?"_

_The girl turned to him. She murmured about him knowing her name then screamed how he must be in love with her, too._

_First Gyumao talked gibberish asking him if he wanted his daughter as his wife. Whatever that meant. Now this strange girl talked gibberish, too, saying he must be in love with her. What did that mean? After explaining why he was here and inviting Chichi to get on his cloud, Goku felt all his strength leaving his body. He felt paralyzed as his tail was tugged by Chichi. She used his tail as a rope to climb on Nimbus. Funny, when she got on, he fell off. _

_It was Chichi's first time touching him in that vulnerable spot but it wasn't the last. _

"Goku. Goku? Goku!" Chichi waved her hand in front of Goku's face.

Goku snapped out of his daydream. Chichi stood before him, waving her hand in front of his face. Goku rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly in front of his giggling youngest son and smiling oldest. "Oh, sorry, Chichi. Just daydreaming. Let's go."

With a final wave to their children, Goku and Chichi got on Nimbus and flew towards their destination. To Chichi, Nimbus always startled her at takeoff. It left her always grabbing onto Goku tightly before gradually relaxing her hold on him.

Goku chuckled at Chichi's nervousness. "You're still startled when Nimbus suddenly flies off? After all this time?"

"He takes off so fast," Chichi defended herself. "I've gotten used to it but," she rest her face against his back, "I like holding onto you like this." She sighed. "Especially now that you're back again."

Their last trip alone was eight years ago. Goku didn't think they will be doing this again either. As they flew, they came upon familiar surroundings. They flew over this desert many years ago. It was here he patted Chichi. Goku never knew an innocent pat would alter his life forever. Eight years ago, he tried to recreate the moment with Chichi. She wasn't interested. He wondered if Chichi changed her mind now.

With Nimbus flying in a sort of cruise control, Chichi loosened her hold on Goku. Goku turned, met her surprised face with his happy one and slipped his hand under her Cheongsam to give her a familiar pat. Chichi's eyes widened at Goku's action. They were on Nimbus and Chichi didn't want to risk both of them falling off. Goku grinned and kept patting Chichi, hoping she'll catch on.

Chichi's confusion soon gave way to realization. He did this years ago and she rejected him. This time Chichi felt different. She shook her head amused, understanding the game Goku wanted to play. Chichi smacked Goku's hands away and dramatically screamed, "Get your hands off me!"

Chichi shoved Goku who dramatically flailed his arms as he fell off Nimbus. "Aaaahh!" he screamed while flailing backwards on the desert ground.

Chichi giggled at Goku's overacting until she remembered what happened next. Turning, she saw Nimbus flying towards that same stone pillar she crashed into as a child. Chichi screamed for real and jumped off Nimbus before the cloud crashed into the pillar.

Goku got on his feet, laughing, "I didn't think Nimbus would do that."

Chichi dusted herself as she stood. "I guess Nimbus understood what we were doing and wanted to participate. He likes to play sometimes, too. He did that a lot with Goten when he was a baby."

Nimbus returned to the two. They got on and resumed flight to their destination. "You've definitely loosened up around Nimbus," Goku remarked. "I remember early in our marriage you were stiff around him."

"_You need to learn how to fly Nimbus."_

_Chichi stared at the yellow fluffy cloud that stood in front of her. They've been married over a year now and rode Nimbus a lot. Chichi didn't fear falling from Nimbus but she always hung onto Goku tightly. She didn't understand why her husband was insistent she learn to fly Nimbus. It was his cloud. Not hers._

"_Why?"_

"_You need to and you hurt Nimbus' feelings being scared all the time when Nimbus goes faster or make dives and turns."_

_Hurt a cloud's feelings? Chichi rolled her eyes. "It's a cloud. A cloud doesn't have feelings. It's a thing."_

_Hearing that, Nimbus floated from Chichi and rubbed against Goku. Goku patted his cloud. "She didn't mean that." He frowned at Chichi. He didn't like Chichi didn't consider Nimbus a friend like he did. "You hurt Nimbus' feelings again, Chichi." He waved her over. "Come here. I want you to apologize to Nimbus."_

_This was ridiculous. She was not apologizing to a cloud! "Goku, it's a cloud. A magical cloud." She will admit it was special and differed from the other clouds in the sky but that was it._

"_Nimbus has been my friend and protector for years, Chichi. I saw the world because of him. I survived the Red Ribbon Army because of him. Nimbus is special."_

_When he said it like that, Chichi felt guilty for her flippant behavior to Nimbus. She knew Goku traveled the world alone. So many nights and days Goku only had Nimbus for company. She knew of the stories where Nimbus rescued Goku. Perhaps she was being harsh. "I'm sorry, Goku." Chichi patted the yellow cloud. "I'm sorry, Nimbus. Thank you for being a friend to Goku." _

_Nimbus brushed up against Chichi. "He wants you to get on."_

_Chichi half rolled her eyes. The man talked as if the cloud was a pet like a dog. Still, Chichi slowly crawled on Nimbus on her hands and knees. Nimbus rose several feet, too fast and too high for Chichi. She shrieked. "Not so fast!"_

"_Come back, Nimbus," Goku commanded. Nimbus returned to the ground. Goku shook his head at Chichi. "Trying jumping on Nimbus. Don't crawl. When you crawl, you get nervous. Trust Nimbus." _

"_I can't jump on Nimbus."_

"_Yes, you can." Frustrated, Goku pulled Chichi off Nimbus. He gripped her shoulders gently. "If you can jump in the air and spar with me, you can jump on Nimbus." _

_That wasn't a fair comparison. "I had time to practice my jumps against you."_

_Goku wrapped an arm around her waist. "You can practice jumping on Nimbus." He jumped with Chichi on Nimbus. He jumped back down on the ground. "See? It's easy." He and Chichi jumped off and on the cloud ten times before Goku released her. "Okay. You try it alone."_

_Chichi released a frustrated breath. Why was Goku so insistent she learns how to ride Nimbus? Annoyed, Chichi jumped on Nimbus. "Happy?" she griped at her husband. _

"_Not until you learn how to fly Nimbus." Goku rebuffed Chichi's irritable attitude with calmness. "Okay, Nimbus."_

_Chichi maintained her form as Nimbus rose in the sky. When she hovered nearly one hundred feet over her house, Chichi panicked, dropped to her knees screaming until Nimbus returned to the ground. She noticed Goku's crossed arms and frustrated frown. What was his problem?_

_His reaction annoyed her. "I don't see the reason why I have to learn how to fly Nimbus. He's your cloud. As long as I fly with you, I'm fine."_

_Goku exhaled. She didn't get it. "That's just it, Chichi. You ain't always gonna fly with me. You will have to use Nimbus when I'm not here."_

"_I've gotten along fine without Nimbus all my life," Chichi argued. "Why do I need to learn to fly Nimbus now?"_

_As if answering her question, the baby monitor attached to her hip chimed on with Gohan's soft wails. Chichi left Goku and entered the house. Goku sat on Nimbus frustrated._

"_She doesn't get it, Nimbus," he told the cloud. "How do I make her understand? Chichi needs to learn how to fly you without being scared." _

_Chichi stepped out with baby Gohan in her arms. She was in a better mood having her child in her arms. "Someone woke up from his nap lonely."_

_Gohan's head rest against Chichi's chest. The baby happily gurgled in his Mommy's arms. Seeing Gohan, gave Goku an idea. Goku took Gohan from Chichi's arms. To Chichi's horror, he placed four month old Gohan on the cloud. Gohan gripped the fluffy cloud curiously. _

"_Goku, are you crazy?!"_

_Chichi moved to pick up Gohan but Goku kept his arms around Chichi preventing her from grabbing Gohan. "Nimbus won't let anything happen to Gohan. Look at him."_

_Gohan patted the cloud. Giggles erupted from the baby's mouth. Chichi wasn't moved by her child's happiness. She was worried and concerned for his safety. "He can roll off." Chichi struggled in Goku's arms. "Let me go!"_

_Goku refused to release Chichi. Both watched Nimbus kept Gohan near the ground. The baby laid on his stomach gurgling before biting into Nimbus. Thankfully, Gohan hadn't grown any teeth yet so he used the cloud as a pacifier. As if wanting to prove itself to Chichi, Nimbus slowly floated around Goku and Chichi. Gohan paused in his cloud chewing to observe he was moving then went back to chewing on the cloud as if that was more entertaining._

"_See?" Goku pointed to Nimbus. "Gohan is safe with Nimbus. Gohan trusts Nimbus. If he can trust Nimbus, so can you." Goku plucked Gohan from Nimbus. The baby cried at being pulled from Nimbus. He enjoyed chewing on the cloud. He reached for it to show his desire to be put back down but Goku refused his son's request. Gohan reacted by wailing. Goku rubbed Gohan's back to soothe him. "This is why I want you to learn how to ride Nimbus. What if I'm fishing, gathering firewood or away for several hours and you need to get to me in a hurry with Gohan? What if you and Gohan have to get away from something bad?" He raised Gohan over his head causing the baby to gurgle in laughter. "Nimbus can get you to me or anywhere faster than anything on this planet. Nimbus is mine but he's yours and Gohan's, too. Wherever you two want to go, Nimbus will take you."_

_Chichi stared at Goku bonding with Gohan. She hadn't considered that. She always considered Nimbus Goku's and never thought she could use Nimbus. Nimbus always followed his command but this was changing. Also, in her mind, Goku will always be here. However, Goku was right. If by some chance he wasn't home, she needed to navigate Nimbus without fear. There was a child depending on her. _

_Chichi was very touched Goku considered Nimbus hers and Gohan's. If he's willing to share Nimbus with them…._

"_All right, Goku." She will get over her fears and learn how to fly Nimbus. "Teach me."_

"You did learn." Goku was proud of Chichi's determination to learn how to fly Nimbus. After that talk, Chichi took the task to navigate Nimbus seriously. "I'm glad you stopped being scared."

"Being a mother can make anyone do things they never considered doing," Chichi admitted. She appreciated Goku's insistence and determination to teach her. "I'm glad I did, too. Nimbus is family and it's been with us for a lot of moments."

"Nimbus will always be with us." Goku was confident of that. He patted the yellow cloud. "For us. For our children." Even if he wasn't here due to training or when he stays dead for good, Goku knew Nimbus will be here for his family to protect and to create memories with like he did with Chichi, with Gohan and even Goten.

"For our grandchildren and great grandchildren," Chichi added. Her hand affectionately touched the cloud. "Nimbus will be here."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Bending that T rating a little.

Gochi Week 2019

Just the Two of Us

Day Six Prompt: Drinking

Adult Games

Goku followed his fiancée into their new home carrying boxes of food. The wedding was a couple of days away. With their home finally completed, the couple spent time filling it with items they will need for their new home.

"Put those boxes there," Chichi pointed to a corner of the pantry. "I'll get started sorting this while you bring the other boxes in."

"Okay." Goku left his fiancée alone and returned to the airship. A sound of an approaching vehicle had Goku stepping out with a box in his arms. He saw an air car approaching. It was Aki. He was one of the people from Chichi's village who helped him build his home.

Aki parked his car near the airship. He stepped out with two wrapped packages. "Hey, Goku. I hear this is where you and the princess will spend your honeymoon."

"Yeah." Goku was pleased with the decision. "I haven't been back here in almost seven years. Chichi wants to see the area, too. It should be a fun honeymoon. We're gonna explore it after we marry."

Aki grinned. "I'm sure the mountains won't be the only thing you two explore. Anyway," Aki held up the wrapped packages. "I got a gift for you two that's perfect to play out here."

Goku shifted the box on his shoulder and took the items. "What are these?"

"It's a bottle of wine-really good one—and the Twister game." Aki's grin turned wicked. "You two play this while drinking this wine and I promise you two will have a fun time."

A few weeks later…

Chichi and Goku stood in the hall closet looking for something to do. It rained all day putting a damper on plans for a picnic. Chichi improvised suggesting they have their picnic in their living room and entertain themselves with a game.

Chichi picked up card games of Old Maid and Uno. "Nah. We already played these." She put those back and grabbed a set of Poker cards. "Maybe."

"What about this?" Goku reached over her to grab the Twister box. "Aki said it's fun and we should play it drinking that bottle of wine he got us."

Playing a child's game with wine didn't sound like the right thing to do to Chichi. It sounded as if Aki suggest they do something bad. She saw what happened when one had too much wine. It didn't sound proper. Her father, several maids and books she read instilled in Chichi what a proper wife should and shouldn't do. "I don't know."

"Ah, let's try it." Goku tucked the game under his arm and headed towards the living room. "Aki says it's fun. Let's see if he's right."

If they drink too much wine, they might get drunk. Would it really be proper to get drunk with her husband? Chichi read husbands and wives are open with each other. They were intimate and many times she said and did things she never thought she would do.

_Goku and I have been intimate outside. Sometimes we try different ways to make ourselves feel good. If we get drunk, would it really be that bad? _

Chichi stepped in the living room with the wine bottle and glasses in hand. Goku had the Twister game sheet unrolled on the floor. He munched on an onigiri from the picnic basket while flicking the spinning board with his finger.

Chichi poured them a glass of wine. "Have you played this game before?"

"No." He took the glass Chichi offered to him. "I didn't understand all the instructions." He sipped the wine. Taste good. "This isn't like that bitter drink your Dad gave me."

"That was beer. This is wine." Chichi sipped her glass. The taste _was_ pleasing. "Aki picked out a good bottle." Chichi pointed to the spinning board. "You turn the spinner and wherever it lands, that's where you place your body on the sheet. The trick is to maintain your position without your elbows or knees touching the floor." As she spoke, Chichi noticed Goku ate the rest of the onigiri and finished his wine glass in two gulps.

Goku took out another onigiri and quickly munched on it. "So, we do what that spinning board says." That made sense to Goku. "But why did Aki say we have to drink while we play? It ain't in the instructions."

"It's added to make things fun." She assumed it would be fun. She never got drunk herself. Her Dad and guests at the parties he threw got drunk. They seem happy even though they made fools of themselves at times. "We should take a sip after we make a move."

Goku pushed the spinning board to Chichi. "You go first."

Chichi put down her glass and picked up the spinning board. She flicked the spinner with her finger. It circled a couple of times before stopping. "Left foot. Blue." Chichi stepped on the sheet. She put her left foot on a blue circle and took a sip of wine.

Goku went next. He flicked the spinner. "Right hand. Red." Goku went to the sheet. "I pick any red circle." At Chichi's nod, Goku picked one towards the end of the sheet opposite of Chichi. He took a sip of his wine and placed his glass besides hers. "That's it?"

"Yes." Chichi took the spinner from Goku and flicked it watching where the spinner will tell her where to go next.

Thirty minutes later.

Most of the food in the picnic basket was gone and half the wine bottle was empty. Chichi positioned herself in a reverse tabletop pose. Her hands and feet were on four different circles; her hips and chest thrust in the air very close to Goku's body in the opposite pose. His hands were on circles on both sides of her hips. His face was in perfect alignment over Chichi's breasts. Since Goku faced the sheet and spinning board, it was up to him to flick the spinner and read Chichi's next move.

"Left hand. Yellow."

"Yel-yellow?" She felt a little woozy. "What's my hand on?"

"Blue." Chichi slid her hand to her right. "No!" Goku stopped her. "Your other left."

Chichi giggled. "I have two lefts? That's nice. Makes it hard shopping for shoes though." That didn't sound right to Chichi. She shook her head to clear her mind. "Whoo. I can do this. Pressure's building to not lose."

Goku was confident in his skills as he noticed Chichi's arm shaking. "You're gonna lose."

Chichi raised an eyebrow at him. "You're that confident?"

Goku grinned at her. "You're flexible but not as flexible as me." He studied her hand as she slowly moved it to the yellow circle. "Your arm is shaking."

Chichi growled, not appreciating Goku mocking her. "I've been in this position for a while!"

Not as long as him. "I can hold this position for hours! I had to when I trained under Mr. Popo."

"You think I can't do that either?" She didn't like Goku's implication. "I'm shaking because I can't see where I'm moving and I'm getting hot."

"Hot?" Goku didn't understand why. "Room feels fine to me."

It didn't feel fine to her. The room felt warm. Her body was warm. Was this the effect of too much wine? "Goku, I need you to unbutton my shirt."

"Why?"

"So I won't be so hot." She was almost whining. "Please, Goku."

"Okay." Goku started to move his hand when he realized what Chichi was trying to do. "Hey!" Now he was annoyed. "You're trying to get me to move my hand so I'll lose!"

"I am not!" Chichi screamed, losing her patience. "I'm really hot! If you don't wanna use your hand then use your teeth!"

Goku's eyes dropped to Chichi's shirt. Goku chewed his lower lip as his eyes followed the rise and fall of Chichi's breasts. "Um." Now he was starting to feel warm. "I'm not sure I can unbutton your shirt with my teeth without tearing the button off."

"Then rip the button with your teeth." Hearing the words out of her mouth left Chichi blushing. "I'll….. I'll sew it back later."

"If that's what you want." Goku buried his face between Chichi's breasts. His teeth latched onto a button. He ripped a button with his teeth and spat it out. "Better?"

"One more."

Goku whimpered slightly. Heat shot up his face and a familiar feeling shot south of him. Goku buried his face between Chichi's breasts. As soon as he latched onto another button, Chichi thrust her chest up. Her action startled Goku and caused him to lose his balance. Chichi howled in laughter until she lost her grip when her leg tangled with Goku's.

Chichi shrieked as she felt herself slip. It was only seconds but Goku locked an arm around Chichi's waist and flipped, landing on his back with Chichi falling on him. After a moment of silence, Chichi raised herself up, blushing as she met Goku's eyes. "Are you all right?"

Goku's face was the same deep hue as Chichi's. "Did I win?"

_That's _all he was focused on? "No. You moved."

"You were wobbling," Goku argued. "You were gonna fall. If I didn't catch you, you'd yell at me for letting you fall."

That was true. She would've yelled at him but the way she felt now, Goku wouldn't mind the yelling she had in mind. Chichi straddled her husband, leaned forward and kissed him. "Thank you for protecting me. But I wobbled. _You_ moved. That means you lose."

Goku didn't like that. He didn't like losing to anything. Goku pushed Chichi off him and crawled over the Twister sheet towards the spinner. "Let's play another game."

Chichi's eyes zoned in on Goku's backside. His butt looked so cute in his pants. Chichi fanned herself. "Oh, it's getting hot."

Goku smoothed the rumpled Twister sheet. He was too focused to start another game to notice he was being ogled by his wife. "I feel fine."

"I don't." Chichi removed her shirt, leaving herself in a bra and shorts that reached her mid-thigh. "That's better." Chichi refilled her and Goku's wine glasses. "Take off your pants."

Goku turned confused. "I ain't hot."

"You're making me hot wearing them."

Goku scratched his head. "Wha? How can you be hot if I'm wearing the pants?"

"Take them off!" Chichi ordered.

Goku half rolled his eyes. "All right, all right but you ain't gonna trick me again, Chichi. I'm gonna win this game."

Goku pushed his pants off leaving himself in boxers and his shirt. Chichi sipped her wine. "You know…" her lustful eyes roamed over her husband's legs. "I think it's fair I remove my shorts."

Twenty minutes later.

The picnic basket and bottle of wine were empty. Chichi couldn't stop giggling. This position was hilarious. Goku was in the reverse tabletop pose and Chichi hovered over Goku with her face in front of his crotch and Goku's face staring at panties.

Chichi laid her head on the seat of Goku's boxers. She rubbed his sensitive area with her face. "Mmm. It doesn't feel like pillows but it does feel good resting my face here."

Goku dug his hands in the Twister sheet. The way Chichi rubbed against him made it hard for his body to not react. "What….what's the next move?"

"Um…." Chichi moved slightly but to Goku's detriment, she pressed her mouth on the seat of his boxers. Though clothed, the head of his member was in her mouth. She suckled while her eyes looked down between his legs at the spinner board. Chichi flicked the spinner and popped her mouth off from the boxers. "Green-whoa!" Chichi yelped as Goku dropped under her.

Chichi was in a fit of giggles at the drop. She rolled off Goku and onto her back. "You lose. I win. Again!"

Goku sat up with flushed cheeks. "You cheated!"

"How did I cheat?"

"You were sucking on me! That's not in the rules!"

"The rules didn't say I couldn't. You could've done the same to me but didn't." Chichi started to rise but Goku grabbed her leg, pulled Chichi to him and rolled her on her back while he hovered over her.

"Let's play again," Goku demanded.

His eyes were tense and his nostrils flared. His frustration was amusing to Chichi. "You really hate losing, don't you? You _have_ to win." Chichi caressed his face. "In that case… no."

"Aw, come on!" Goku whined.

His frustration was cute. His whining was cute. Everything about him was so cute. "Do you know how handsome you are?"

"I don't care about that. What about the game?"

"You don't care I think you're handsome?" she pouted. Her hand slipped in his boxers again. She grasped his member. "I care." Chichi stroked fast before wrapping her hand around him for a gentle squeeze. Her finger brushed the tip. She slipped her hand out and put her finger in her mouth. "Mmm. Yummy."

Chichi knew this was the alcohol's influence. She was drunk but she liked it. She liked how relaxed she felt. There were things she wanted to say and do; things she was always told not to say or do because a good wife didn't say these things; a good wife didn't think certain things. Right now, she didn't care. She was gonna say it. She was gonna do it. "Don't tell anyone but you're big." Chichi broke out into giggles. "You have a big dick! My husband has a big dick! Oops." Her eyes were playful. "Should I say that word?"

Goku didn't understand what was so funny. "So, it's a good thing I have a big dick?"

Chichi nodded earnestly. "It's good. _Very_ good." She kissed him. "I'm so happy I married you. I feel I can tell you everything. Can I, Goku?" Chichi asked. "Can I tell you everything?"

"Sure, Chichi."

Chichi pulled him closer so she could whisper in his ear. "I wanna take you in deeper and deeper."

Goku's eyebrows rose. "What do you mean?"

"You wear too much clothes." Chichi tugged Goku's shirt. "Take it off." Chichi pushed his shirt up, rolling it up his chest until she pulled it over his head. "Much better," Chichi purred as her fingers roamed over the muscles of his chest. "I love your body. I love touching your muscles. They're all mine." She peppered his chest with kisses. "Mine. Mine. Mine." Her hot breath fanned a nipple. "I want something from you, Goku."

Goku shuddered as Chichi tugged the nipple with her teeth. "Um, what do you want?"

Chichi moved up Goku's body. She heard a grunt from Goku when she tugged his ear with her teeth. She whispered. "I wanna take you in deeper and deeper."

"You said that already. What do you mean?" They've been married a few weeks and still learning how to touch each other for pleasure but Goku never saw Chichi this forward and demanding intimately.

"I wanna get pregnant first," Chichi changed the topic again. "I want your baby batter."

"Baby batter?"

Chichi giggled. "It's slang for your sperm. I read that in a book, too." She whispered. "It's not a word I should say because it's not proper." Chichi laughed loudly. "But I wanna say it now. Baby batter! Baby batter! Oh, Goku, promise me you'll give me your baby batter." She pouted. "I want your baby so bad. Mmm. I want your dick so bad." Chichi put a hand to her lips and giggled. "I'm not suppose to say that word either. But I will. Dick! Dick! Dick! Cock! Cock! Cock! Gimme! Gimme Gimme!"

When he made references to his lower anatomy using those words, Chichi would scold him. Now she giggled as if she enjoyed saying that word. "Are you okay?"

"I feel _wonderful_!" She eyed him lustfully. "I also feel hot and wet." Before Goku could speak, Chichi said, "After I have your baby, you can take me deeper and deeper."

Why did she keep saying that? "Chichi," Goku was exasperated, "you keep saying that. Just tell me."

"You're cute when you're angry." Chichi giggled, "I want you in my butt, you goof! Where else can you take me deeper and deeper?"

"Your…..?" Goku's hand touched her backside. "I can stick it in here, too?"

"Mmm-hmm. Sometimes when we're intimate from behind, I want you to put it in my other hole."

"Oh." He and Chichi tried different techniques but they never went there. He didn't know they could and now that he knew, he wanted to try it. "You wanna try it now?" His hand tugged her underwear.

Chichi slapped Goku hard. "No! You can't stick it in there now. It's a waste of baby batter! After we have a child you can do it."

"Okay," Goku winced. His face stung from the slap. All she had to do is say no. She didn't have to slap him.

As if reading his mind, Chichi kissed the sting on his face. She followed up the kiss with a lick. "You taste so good. Do I taste good to you, Goku?"

"Uh…yeah," he answered slowly wondering where Chichi was going with this. She seemed all over the place. One moment she confused him and in the next she aroused him before confusing him again.

Chichi grabbed his face and forced it between her legs. "Then eat me!" She felt Goku push aside the cotton of her panties and taste her directly with his tongue. "Mmmm, that's better."

_After this, you will give me your baby batter._

* * *

Chichi awakened to find herself naked on the Twister sheet. She sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. Her head stung a little but not too bad. The wall clock told her it was after six pm. Sun shined from her window indicating the morning and afternoon showers had passed. She looked around noticing the empty picnic basket, empty bottle of wine and empty glasses.

"Oh, no," she groaned. She hated herself right now. The alcohol was out of her system. Her head hurt but Chichi remembered what happened. She remembered everything she did and said.

_Oh, Goku, I love being a meal for you._

_It's time for me to eat!_

_It's not a waste of baby batter if I drink it!_

_You always feel so good inside me. _

_More…..Give me your baby batter. _

_I won't break. Give me more!_

_Are you kidding? I love it when you bite me. Mark me!_

_Oh, yes! I can't wait until I have our baby. Then you can take me this way again but deeper and deeper in my other hole!_

_Smack it!_

Chichi buried her face in her hands. "How could I say that to him? What kind of wife am I?"

The front door opened and Goku cheerfully bounced in the room. "Hey, Chichi! You're awake. I wasn't sure if you would wake up before dinner so I hunt us a fish when it stopped raining. It's almost done." He noticed the panicked look on Chichi's face. "What's wrong?"

Chichi looked away from Goku. She couldn't face him now. What he must think of her. "Nothing," she mumbled. It was at this moment Chichi noticed she was still naked while Goku had his clothes on. She grabbed her bra and put it on. She grabbed her panties and immediately dropped the soaked garment. Can't wear that now. She reached for her shorts. As she slipped them on, Chichi noticed Goku came to stand in front of her.

"What's wrong, Chichi?"

Those worrisome eyes. It made Chichi feel even guiltier for her behavior. "I'm sorry, Goku," Chichi apologized. "I did a terrible thing. Please forgive me."

"For getting drunk?" Goku guessed.

Chichi gasped. "You know what happened to me?"

Goku rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "At first I didn't. I knew something was wrong with you but then I remembered Master Roshi acting weird after he had a lot to drink. Angry Lunch would shoot at us when she drunk a lot." He laughed while blushing. "I'm just happy you want intimacy after you drink a lot."

She knew he meant no harm with his words but Chichi felt embarrassed. "My Dad, the maids, the magazines I read told me a good wife don't say or do the things I did earlier. It's not proper."

Proper. Many times he was told he didn't act proper. In terms of manners, Goku agreed but didn't care what others thought. Most times Goku realized people said that because they wanted him to conform to their ways. That wasn't Goku.

"You seem really happy saying you want my baby batter and you love my cock."

If only the ground could open up and swallow her whole.

"I did," she admitted truthfully. It _was_ fun to say those words. "But it's not proper."

"Who cares what's proper? If it feels good and it ain't hurting anyone, do it."

Chichi wish she was so carefree but that's not how she was raised.

Goku could see Chichi was conflicted. She grew up with rules; with people telling her how she should behave. Goku spent his life doing what he wanted. It worked out for him. Goku knew it can work out for Chichi, too.

"Chichi, you told me married people should always be comfortable to say and do whatever they want with each other. You said we will share things with each other that no one else will know."

She did say that but this….

"This includes that. If this stays between us," and he knew that it will, "who cares if it's proper or not as long as we both like it?"

Again her husband had a point. With his optimism and wonderful smile, he was definitely winning her over to his point of view. "You're right. I guess I feel embarrassed the wine only affected me."

Goku shrugged. He didn't have an explanation for that. "I guess it _is _strange. I drunk as much as you but I felt fine."

"It's not fair, but," she wagged her finger playfully, "I did beat you at Twister. _Twice._" Goku's sudden pout and roll of his eyes were hilarious to Chichi. "You _really_ don't like to lose."

"I'm gonna beat you next time," he promised her.

"Sure you will." He won't. She vowed to make sure he lose again and every time they played Twister. Chichi thought it was only fair. She will have the secret Goku loses at Twister and he will have the secret that she's aroused and talks dirty when drunk. It was a fair bargain. What's a few secrets between a husband and wife anyway?

* * *

AN: I think Goku can get drunk but it will take a LOT of alcohol. Princess Snake had to heavily drug Goku's food to knock him out. Thanks for reading and the reviews.


End file.
